Descubriendo
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: "Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Esa chica, además de sus hermosas piernas, tenía un algo que le atraía como si de un imán se tratase..." ¿Que opinan de un Izaya con falda y un Shizuo descubriendo unas lindas piernas, entre otras cosas? 7v7r Vamos, yo se que desean leer algo sobre eso jajaja *YAOI* Shizaya
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Señorita?

¡Hola gente! Bueno, aquí les tengo un nuevo proyecto~

Se me antojo hacer esto cuando en Facebook me topé con una imagen Shizuo x IzayaFem, y aunque he de decir que odio este tipo de parejas (ya saben, hacer chica aun chico (?), esto me recordó que tenía guardado un pequeño borrado con una temática relacionada~ 7v7r así que bueno, mande al diablo mi tarea y me puse a trabajar un rato :v (definitivamente hoy no voy a dormir -.- )

Oh, de una vez aclaro que no será demasiado largo, posiblemente será un two-shot y three-shot (no sé, simplemente tengo ganas de hacer algo zukulento, y pues estas cosas no suelo hacerlas sin algo de trama)

En fin ~ Espero les agrade este nuevo fic~ (igual pido una disculpa por empezar esto en lugar de avanzarle a mis otros trabajos… ;-; Perdón…)

* * *

DESCUBRIENDO

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿SEÑORITA...?

No lo había provocado, no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se le había aparecido, ¡pero eso no era necesario para molestar al ex barman! Bastaba tan solo con aquel olor en el aire, ese que parecía estar tatuado en su cabeza, aquel que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido ante su olfato jamás, ni siquiera aunque así lo quisiese. Y no es que eso fuera porque le gustara, sino todo lo contrario; le parecía repulsivo, asqueroso, tan desagradable…o al menos eso decía siempre que alguien sacaba a relucir el tema…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar en aquello, Shizuo soltó un gruñido que alarmo a las personas cercanas a él, quienes presurosas salían de su camino, pues nadie quería ser blanco de su ira, y aunque por su lado Shizuo odio la mirada que le dirigían, él sabía que tener una señal de tránsito en una de sus manos, con claros planes de usarla en cualquier momento, no ayudaba demasiado a cambiar aquello.

Ignorando lo anterior concentrándose en su principal objetivo, el rubio siguió su camino por aquellas calles, mirando de un lado a otro y dando círculos por todo el lugar. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que estaba por algún lado! ¡Ese maldito olor no podía ser de nadie más que aquella pulga asquerosa! ¡¿Pero dónde diablos estaba?! Jamás había tardado tanto en encontrarlo…

¿Acaso su olfato ya no le funcionaba? ¿O pudiera ser que ese desgraciado estaba jugado a algo con él?

El maldito olor estaba en el aire, quemándole las fosas nasales. Tan cerca…pero no lo veía. ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¿Por qué ese desgraciado no se largaba de Ikebukuro y dejaba de joderle la existencia?

 _"Por qué eso sería muy aburrido. Por qué me gusta molestar a Shizu-chan~ ",_ casi pudo escuchar la voz del pelinegro en su cabeza, y él no hizo más que sentir como su cuerpo se tensionaba aún más. Lo odiaba tanto…

Aún más furioso que antes, Shizuo apresuro el paso, sin ser capaz de nada, pues la cambiante brisa de ese día en especial tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

A punto de rendirse, el ex-barman miro una última vez a su alrededor, pero como en todas las ocasiones anteriores le fue imposible visualizar a Izaya, así que siguiendo con su caminata giro hacia una de las calles laterales, con dirección a su hogar, pero justo cuando hizo eso su mirada se vio atrapada por algo...o más bien alguien...aunque más concretamente una parte de esa alguien.

Allí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraba parada una chica de cabello negro y falda y abrigo del mismo color, que dándole la espalda charlaba con un hombre trajeado; " _tal vez su novio_ ", pensó el rubio, y aunque casi quiso darse una bofetada y se sentía increíblemente mal por su inusual descaro para con la imagen de una señorita, no por ello pudo apartar la mirada de aquello que desde el primer momento le había llamado la atención sobre ella: sus blancas, delgadas, y visiblemente tersas piernas que lucían bajo la bonita falta.

Shizuo jamás había visto nada igual, y no porque se la pasara o no viendo los atributos de las mujeres, en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, a Shizuo no le llamaba la atención nada de eso. Incluso a veces se mataba la cabeza tratando de comprender a los hombres que prácticamente babeando solían observar a su compañera de trabajo.

Es decir, no es que creyera que Vorona no era bonita, pues le constaba que si con tan solo ver cómo la gente la miraba, pero al menos en su caso ni siquiera la primera vez que la había visto le había llamado la atención algo en particular sobre ella, más que su expresión y gran habilidad para pelear, y quizá su vestuario, que a veces no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero que a él, aunque si le avergonzaba un poco de vez en vez, no le incitaba a nada.

Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Esa chica, además de sus hermosas piernas, tenía un algo que le atraía como si de un imán se tratase…

Shizuo sacudió la cabeza, tratando con ello de despejarse. Ósea, ella estaba con su pareja, y él no podía solo acercarse y tratar de hablar con ella, de invitarle algo ¿Qué clase de persona seria si hacia algo como eso? Además, aun si ella estuviera sola seguro se aterraría al tenerlo frente a frente. Una chica tan bonita jamás querría estar con a quien todos consideraban un monstruo por su inusual fuerza y poca capacidad de controlar la ira.

Mirando hacia el suelo al tiempo que botaba la señal de tránsito hacia una jardinera para que no hiciera demasiado ruido, Shizuo apretó sus puños, conteniendo su frustración.

Definitivamente lo mejor sería irse…o eso pensó y se obligó a creer Shizuo, pero tal posibilidad se vio opacada cuando al levantar la vista para ver a la dama una última vez, vio con total enfado cuando aquel tipo con el que se encontraba la tomaba por la muñeca con rigidez y fuerza visiblemente innecesaria antes de comenzar a caminar, arrastrándola hacia un callejón, mientras ella parecía replicar algo y jalaba de su muñeca sin mucho éxito.

Eso fue todo para Shizuo, quien mandando todo pensamiento a un lado corrió en dirección a la pareja que acababa de perderse en las sobras de aquel callejón sin salida.

Fue curioso como el rubio, en los pocos segundos que le tomo llegar al lugar, no reparo en el olor que a cada paso que daba se hacía más fuerte, ni en el grito no muy masculino (pero que claramente lo era) que se escuchó provenir desde las sombras.

Fue hasta que el rubio entro al callejón que su enojo se fue repentinamente abajo, y su rostro adopto una expresión de total estupefacción cuando a pocos metros de él se encontró con el cuerpo del hombre trajeado tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se tocaba sus partes bajas y en su cuello se visualizaban unos diminutos cortes, como si hubieran presionado un objeto filoso contra el sin tener la real intención de hacerle daño.

Pero aquello fue lo de menos para Shizuo cuando al final del callejón observo a aquella chica que de igual forma ahora lo veía, tan o más sorprendida como él, pero sin miedo alguno, sino más bien como quien simplemente no se esperaba algo y estuviera pensando en sus próximos movimientos.

Curiosamente, a pesar de la situación, al rubio le fue imposible tomarse unos segundos para apuntar mentalmente que había acertado al suponer que aquella chica era muy bonita, pues al tenerla por fin frente a frente, quedaba convencido de ello con tan solo reparar en sus finos rasgos y expresivos ojos… Aunque…de algún modo todo de su rostro se le hizo familiar…

Esa chica tenía un escalofriante parecido con alguien…

Shizuo quiso tener unos segundos más para procesar las cosas, pero aquello fue imposible cuando repentinamente la pelinegra pareció "recuperarse" y se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo su boca. Shizuo hubiera creído que hacia aquello por estar asustada, pero el temblor de su hombros y la forma de sus cejas demostró todo lo contrario. Ella estaba conteniendo la risa.

Nuevamente el nombre de una persona pareció querer formarse en la cabeza del rubio al verla hacer aquello, pero justo cuando una ligera sospecha comenzaba a formase casi frente a sus ojos, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y levantando una mano en señal de despedida, corrió hacia el fondo del callejón.

Shizuo no se hizo esperar al ir tras ella sin saber por qué con certeza, pero ni bien creyó poder alcanzarla al notar que al final del callejón este no tenía salida, que ella simplemente siguió adelante, antes de saltar de pared en pared aprovechando la cercanía que había entre estas, para finalmente alcanzar uno de los balcones que se encontraban casi a dos pisos de distancia, trepando a este antes de subir por las escaleras de emergencia y así perderse entre los últimos rallos de sol del día.

Desde el momento en el que ella había comenzado a saltar Shizuo quedó estativo en su lugar, y fue justo cuando ella había desaparecido de su vista que un algo hizo "click" en su cabeza…y un peculiar aroma por fin fue percibido por su cerebro.

No podía ser cierto…

Frunciendo el ceño a cada segundo que pasaba, el ex barman dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared más cercana antes de regresar sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose frente al hombre de traje que un continuaba sobre el suelo un poco más calmado y menos adolorido, aunque esto cambio rápidamente apenas lo tomo por la camisa y lo elevo varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Su nombre –dijo con simpleza, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se había ido la pelinegra.

-E…ella… -tartamudeo el pobre hombre, presa del pánico al tener ahora frente a él al monstruo de Ikebukuro- S-su nombre…es…K-a…Kanra.

Shizuo entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta.

-Bien, dime todo lo que sabes sobre _ella_ –fue la orden que le dio a aquel sujeto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que con ello todo resultara ser una simple confusión…

~FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1~

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le sigo o no? :'v

Sé que no fue mucho y tampoco paso nada interesante como tal, pero créanme que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán buenas~ 7v7r

Pd: ame escribir de un Shizuo enamorado de unas lindas piernas (? Jajajaja ¿qué pasara cuando "vea" lo demás? xDDD muajaja(?

Nos leemos~


	2. Capítulo 2 Fuera de la rutina

_Hola~_

 _Bueno, finalmente tuve algo de tiempo para avanzarle a esto ^^ (capítulo largo!)_

 _Les agradezco mucho a todas las personitas que están apoyando este mini-fic Los/as amo!_

 _Espero les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

DESCUBRIENDO

CAPÍTULO 2. FUERA DE LA RUTINA

Rompiendo entre sus dedos el cigarrillo número 29 del día, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro tiro este al suelo antes de pisarlo fuertemente con el pie, apretando los dientes en el proceso para contener un gruñido, mientras a una cierta distancia su jefe y su compañera lo observaban de reojo, pues por supuesto que no se les había pasado desapercibida la actitud que había asumido el rubio desde hace ya una semana.

¿Qué que tenía de raro el ex bartender? Bueno, ciertamente no podía decirse que el que golpeara o mandara a volar a personas por los cielos fuera extraño en él, aunque si podía pensarse que las razones, la frecuencia, y la actitud para hacer aquello levantaba algunas sospechas del asunto.

Es decir, todos en la ciudad sabían que jamás debían meterse con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, y aunque claro, nunca faltaban los idiotas que terminaban provocando al rubio de un modo u otro, esa semana en especial la cantidad de personas que habían sido mandadas al hospital por cortesía del susodicho habían roto el record.

Además, otro punto extraño era que cuando no estaba golpeando a los clientes, el rubio se la pasaba hundido en sus pensamientos, embozando una mueca de total enfado –y quizá, solo quizá, vergüenza- antes de romper su cigarro, volver a la realidad con un pésimo humor... y repetir la acción varias veces al día.

Por su lado Vorona y Tom habían tratado de hablar con él para saber lo que le sucedía, pero este no les había dicho absolutamente nada, lo cual hacia aún más extraño el asunto, de modo que lo único que les quedaba era esperar que todo mejorara en los días siguientes..., aunque eso no parecía muy probable.

-Shizuo –la voz del castaño logro atraer la atención del rubio, justo antes de que llegaran con su próximo cliente –En esta llevare a Vorona, ¿vas por unas sodas?

Sin decir nada el rubio asintió con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta para ir por el pedido.

Casi al mismo tiempo Vorona y Tom se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, transmitiendo sus dudas de manera silenciosa. En verdad les estaba preocupando bastante su amigo. ¿Tendría algún problema familiar? No, definitivamente no. En dado caso las cosas serían diferentes. Parecía tratarse de algo más...

Mientras caminaban hacia el complejo de departamentos en donde vivía su último deudor del día, un nombre pasó fugazmente por las cabezas de los amigos del rubio, aunque bien este desapareció casi al instante debido a la imposibilidad de que esa persona tuviera algo que ver en el asunto, porque, después de todo, las cosas estaban tranquilas en la ciudad ya que Izaya Orihara no se había aparecido en esta desde hace ya unos días, y tampoco había señal alguna de aquellos movimientos típicos y retorcidos de su parte, de tal modo que por ello no parecían haber causas suficientes para encender la furia del bartender casi cada 5 minutos...

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el castaño y la rubia entraron al edificio, tratando de pensar en razones capaces de tener tan alterado a su amigo, siendo inconscientes de que la respuesta estaba entre sus pensamientos anteriores pues, aunque habían tenido razón en la justificación para deslindar de culpas al Informante, este SI tenía mucho que ver con el estado de Shizuo Heiwajima, aunque graciosamente era ignorante de ese hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No es que no se diera cuenta de la horrible actitud que estaba teniendo; no hacía falta que nadie se lo hiciera notar. Reconocía que estaba siendo demasiado violento con los clientes de su amigo Tom, pero en realidad no es porque realmente quisiera, sino más bien que por más que lo intentara simplemente no podía controlarse...Todo dentro de él estaba demasiado inestable, y todo era culpa de una persona que, por más que tratara de sacarse de la cabeza, no podía.

¿Qué cómo comenzó ese todo? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro. Es decir, sabía que el detonante había sucedido hace casi una semana atrás, pero... ¿Cuándo había comenzado realmente?

Una vez más, el ex barman arrojo al suelo el cigarrillo que segundos atrás había colocado entre sus labios.

Enserio...odiaba con todo su ser a esa persona...y se odiaba a si mismo por lo enfermo que estaba. No podía estarle pasando aquello...

Tomando las bebidas de la máquina, tras pagar y oprimir los respectivos botones, Shizuo soltó un suspiro algo exasperado y camino de regreso a donde se había separado de sus amigos, quienes para su sorpresa ya se encontraban en el lugar, esperándolo. ¿Tanto así había tardado? Por la postura de su jefe asumía que sí, demasiado.

Por unos segundos -los pocos que le quedaban antes de llegar con Tom y la rusa- deseo no haber terminado su trabajo antes hace exactamente 6 días atrás, pues de esa forma todo en su vida seguiría normal, o algo parecido a eso; por otro lado, le molestaba también pensar en olvidarlo...

-Creí que no regresarías –el comentario de su jefe le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

-Me distraje con algo –fue la respuesta que dio, deseando que no le preguntara nada el respecto.

-En que se distrajo, Shizuo-senpai? –su deseo no se cumplió.

-En...nada importante.

Tratando de cambiar de tema, el rubio desvió la mirada hacia un lado, abriendo su bebida y tomando un trago de esta, siendo seguido por los inexpresivos ojos de la rusa.

-Bueno, chicos –intervino el castaño tras unos segundos, como si hubiera notado la incomodidad en el ambiente –El trabajo de hoy está completo, así que, ¿qué les parece si vamos por un postre?

Asintiendo más por costumbre que nada, el rubio acepto la propuesta, pensando que tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

-Me pareció haber visto en las noticias que hoy se esperaban bajas temperaturas al empezar la noche, aunque pienso que... -el castaño siguió hablando, logrando con ello que poco rato después se uniera a la plática la rusa; y así, el camino a una pequeña y relativamente cercana cafetería comenzó.

Durante el trayecto, y a pesar de la amena platica entre sus compañeros, Shizuo se mantuvo en su mundo, pensando mil y un cosas diferentes, como llevaba haciendo desde el comienzo del día, pues en realidad, y ahora que lo recordaba, la razón para prestar más atención a cualquier cosa que lo hiciera enfadar, era justamente el tratar de opacar con ello uno de los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior y que llevaba repitiéndose desde que había conocido a la señorita Kanra.

Y no es que fuera malo tener un sueño de "esos" con una chica; a cualquier hombre de la edad del rubio le pasaba. El problema era que al menos a Shizuo eso no le sucedía muy a menudo en el pasado, y menos en las circunstancias actuales, ya que si se tomaba en cuenta que la dama de sus sueños en realidad NO era ninguna dama, y que el hecho de que lo supiera debería suponer una pesadilla, él no lo sentía así; a pesar de que conforme el sueño avanzaba y llegaba a un punto donde sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, ella desaparecía...y la identidad verdadera se revelaba, las cosas no terminaban ahí, sino lo contrario...Todo continuaba hasta llegar a un volumen demasiado alto, casi a la cumbre, momento en el cual despertaba y se encontraba con los estragos del sueño aprisionados en la tela de su ropa interior.

Frustración. No había más que sentir; sobre todo por el hecho de que aunque en un principio esos sueños le molestaban, ahora incluso le parecían excitantes, a tal grado que además, cuando se encargaba de bajarse la calentura tras despertar con una erección, su cabeza rememoraba cada escena, con diferentes posiciones y lugares, de nadie más que él con la persona que decía querer matar todos los días.

Lo gracioso del asunto, además de que este era imposible, era que a esas alturas pensó que todo era resultado de una simple curiosidad suya en consecuencia de su encuentro de la vez anterior con Kanra, (eso fue lo que más hubiera deseado) pero aquello dejo de parecer así cuando a sus sueños húmedos se sumaron también pequeños escenarios donde las cosas eran...diferentes: se veía a sí mismo y al informante cocinando juntos, viendo una película mientras se abrazaban, comiendo sentados a la mesa y con las manos entrelazadas, o incluso peleando antes de terminar fundidos en un beso de disculpas...

Eso ya significaba algo más, y él lo sabía.

Sinceramente, jamás pensó que las cosas avanzarían tanto. Había creído que con el pasar de los días aquello quedaría en el olvido, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo podía solucionar las cosas?

De una u otra forma necesitaba recordar el odio que le tenía a Izaya...Solo de ese modo lograría deshacerse del sentimiento "erróneo" que había nacido. Tal vez solo necesitaba verlo para recordar que lo detestaba, y así lo demás se aclararía...pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de que tan buena idea era esa; reconocía que tan solo con verlo le resultaría inevitable recordar el protagonismo que el pelinegro tenía en cada uno de sus sueños de los últimos días, en donde incluso su voz pasaba de parecerle molesta e irritante a increíblemente incitante y hermosa.

Incluso aquel molesto mote que el pelinegro le había puesto...

 _"Shizu-chan...",_ lo llamaba en sus sueños mientras lágrimas de excitación corrían por sus mejillas cuando él recorría con sus manos cada parte de aquel delgado cuerpo, acariciándolo y reconociéndolo, comenzando a frotarse contra él, pegando sus pieles antes de llevar su...

Bofetada mental. Se estaba poniendo duro.

Desesperadamente mando su cabeza a pensar en un programa de jardinería para personas de la tercera edad, y afortunadamente en unos segundos logro dejar de sentir aquel característico cosquilleo que avisaba de una erección,

Soltando un suspiro Shizuo continuo caminando, pero ahora con un nuevo hilo de pensamiento.

Tal vez lo mejor, según lo sucedido y a pesar de todo, sería dejar pasar los días como hasta el momento... Es decir, si lo pensaba bien de acuerdo a lo "normal", en cualquier día Izaya se le aparecía enfrente y antes de que él pudiera ponerse a pensar en absurdeces, el otro se las arreglaría para hacerlo enfadar (lo que mejor sabía hacer) y de ese modo todo pasaría a ser una de sus grandes peleas en la ciudad y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Algo más animado por la decisión que había tomado con respecto al asunto, Shizuo levanto la cabeza y visualizo a sus compañeros, quienes iban a unos pasos más adelante, así que apurando la marcha termino por colocarse a su lado.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad se le antojaba algo dulce esa tarde.

 _Un batido de fresa no estaría mal..._ , pensó embozando una sonrisa y notando casi al instante que, volver a la rutina en realidad no parecía tan difícil...

Que mal que el rubio estuviera en un total error...aunque bien, de eso se daría cuenta minutos después de que doblara la próxima esquina, Pues allí donde se lograba visualizar la tienda de sushi ruso estaría Simón, conversando con cierto chico de negro que a seis días de ausencia en la ciudad finalmente había regresado, sin saber lo que su sola presencia provocaría por algo que él apenas había considerado en su momento como un pequeño percance

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
（・∀・）╮(─▽─)╭ (●´∀｀●)

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro caminaba por una de las muchas calles de la ciudad, alejándose de la estación a la que acababa de llegar desde Shinjuku hace apenas unos minutos.

Sacando uno de sus muchos celulares, el chico reviso el mensaje que le había llegado en ese instante, donde le confirmaban el lugar y la hora para su encuentro con uno de sus clientes para entregarle la información que le había sido solicitada días atrás, y la cual había sido culpable de su relativa "larga ausencia" en Ikebukuro, aunque bueno, tampoco era que se quejara, pues los beneficios habían sido bastante buenos en cuanto a el efectivo y los datos que había conseguido para futuros proyectos suyos; además, aquello también había supuesto la excusa perfecta para distraerse un rato de la incómoda situación que había pasado días atrás en uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad, donde se había topado con cierto personaje que, como siempre, no había estado en sus planes...

 _¿Qué podía esperarse de una bestia?_

Si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que había provocado al menos una jaqueca en el rubio, pues su cara de confusión había sido sumamente clara cuando le dedico aquella sonrisa en el callejón antes de desaparecer del lugar, acción que por supuesto había supuesto la mejor opción, pues de ningún modo hubiera podido "arreglar" las cosas como Kanra, ya que bastaba con recordar que aquel inmundo perro se habría dado cuenta de todo por su extraordinariamente rara habilidad olfativa con la cual era capaz de ubicarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Justo por eso último era que no le quedaba duda de que el rubio sabía que se trataba de él.

Divagando un poco, Izaya recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que, intrigado por el fuerte olfato del ex barman, y quizá en su momento algo inseguro al respecto, había hecho que algunas personas le dieran una opinión sobre su aroma, recibiendo por supuesto resultados positivos, mientras que por otro lado incluso había probado el acercarse un poco de más a uno que otro cliente, evaluando las reacciones y los gestos, encontrándose con que, fuera de que algunos parecían estar por tener un ataque de nervios debido al miedo que les infundía la cercanía de un "demente", otros incluso se acercaban aún más, siendo ese el momento en el que se encargaba de matar toda ilusión con una estridente carcajada y un eficaz comentario para conducir las cosas en otra dirección.

A decir verdad, y ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido en ese tiempo también que a sus métodos de investigación les había sumado trucos como esos- creando casi al mismo tiempo a Kanra- para conseguir más información, aprovechándose de tales debilidades humanas de parte de algunos de sus clientes. Los resultados, hasta el momento, habían resultado perfectos en muchos de los casos.

A pesar de estar rememorando cosas del pasado, el informante no paro de caminar alegremente por la calle que previamente había evaluado como segura, observando una que otra vez a las personas alejarse de él con cierto temor, lo cual le causo mucha gracia, aunque casi instantáneamente el sentimiento se perdía debido al mar de pensamientos que había en su cabeza en esos momentos, pues volviendo al asunto de su odiada bestia debía reconocer que si había tenido influencia en su decisión de no andar por la ciudad esos días, debido al hecho de que, que lo descubriera en aquellas condiciones en verdad le había dejado un poco inquieto.

O sea, en un principio había pensado en la posibilidad de que el rubio hiciera algo en su contra al tener tal información sobre él, pero después, y tras analizar mejor las cosas, había cambiado de parecer, pues de lo poco que estaba seguro en cuanto a Shizuo era que este preferiría mil veces enterrar el "horrible recuerdo de una pulga travesti y contaminadora visual del ambiente", antes que sacar el tema de haberlo visto en tales condiciones.

Riendo por lo anterior, Izaya llego al lugar de encuentro con su cliente, quien ya se encontraba allí y a quien tras una ligera y breve charla, le entrego el sobre con la información encargada, recibiendo a cambio el pago acordado, aunque desafortunadamente, y como a veces sucedía, cuando pensó en marcharse el camino le fue bloqueado por unos cuantos hombres.  
Tal como había pensado desde un principio, todo era una trampa.

Lamiéndose los labios, el pelinegro empuño una de sus hermosas navajas, antes de embozar una gran sonrisa al puro estilo Cheshire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saliendo de entre las sobras del callejón dando saltitos, con apenas uno que otro rasguño, el pelinegro recobro el hilo de pensamiento que había cortado durante su pequeña pelea y continúo su camino, ahora con dirección al Sushi ruso para comprar su amada cena de Otoro.

Bajo uno de sus brazos yacía su amada cazadora, que lastimosamente había tenido que sacrificar para distraer a la cantidad de mastodontes que le apuntaban con armas de fuego.

Que mal que ese día su usual playera negra no fuera de manga larga, siendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

Suspirando por la pérdida de su amada y calientita amiga, escucho a alguien mencionar a su bestia, cosa que le recordó que en los últimos días había leído un dato interesante en el grupo de los dollars, donde mencionaban el pésimo humor del ex barman esas fechas.

Eso le había parecido interesante, pues lo había considerando algo oportuno para sí mismo, ya que si alguien había hecho enfadar a Shizuo en la semana, este indudablemente concentraría su ira en lo sucedido y de ese modo el otro incidente quedaría totalmente atrás.

Con un mejor humor que el de hace unos minutos, Izaya llego finalmente al final de la calle, volteando a varios lados para asegurarse de que el ex barman no se encontrara cerca.

-Hey, Izaya –la inconfundible voz de Simón lo saludo cuando se encontró a unos pocos metros del restaurant, tras considerarlo seguro. –Come Sushi, el sushi es bueno.

-Hola, Simón –dijo él a modo de respuesta, llegando hasta su lugar.

De humor para practicar un tanto su ya muy fluido ruso, el pelinegro decidió entablar una sencilla conversación con el hombre moreno, pensando en aprovechar la plática para preguntar sobre su monstro.

Irónicamente apenas hubo formulado la pregunta sobre sus movimientos cuando su cuerpo reacciono gatunamente en respuesta a la visión de la bestia de Ikebukuro aparecer por una de las calles principales, quien en cuestión de segundos también lo ubicó entre la masa de personas en el lugar.

-Lo siento, Simón, más tarde pasare por mi Otoro –alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario al rubio, quien en respuesta también echó a correr detrás suyo tras soltar un gutural grito.

Le alegraba comprobar que al parecer todo estaba bien con su bestia y aquel asunto, y no es que no quisiera juguetear un rato con él para celebrarlo, pero el hecho de que la lluvia comenzara a hacerse presente justo en esos momentos ya no se le hacía divertida, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su chaqueta difícilmente serviría para abrigarlo un poco.

Esquivando una máquina expendedora que mágicamente había sido disparada en su dirección, Izaya volteo un momento atrás, pensando que el rubio lucía un tanto diferente a lo normal.

 _"Que molestia"_ , pensó al verlo tomar otra máquina entre sus fuertes brazos.

Chasqueando la boca esquivo el nuevo proyectil antes de adentrarse a uno de los callejones que conocía como la palma de su mano, en donde subió por las muchas cajas de lugar antes de hacer que estas se volcaran sobre el mayor apenas hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca.

Con una risilla se apresuró a salir corriendo del lugar, hasta que considero estar a salvo de la furia del ex barman, quien definitivamente estaba más enojado que de costumbre, pero bueno, tal como siempre probablemente todo era producto del estrés de la semana, pues si algo era cierto era que cuando Shizuo no peleaba con él al menos una o dos veces cada ciertos días, el ex barman acumulaba tensión, lo cual a veces representaba unos cuantos percances durante sus persecuciones.

Llevándose una mano a la cara para retirar los mojados mechones, el pelinegro se estremeció levemente, antes de darse cuenta de que durante su persecución había perdido la chaqueta que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Maldijo una vez más al rubio.

Al menos ese pedazo de tela le hubiera servido para secarse un poco, ya que hasta que llegara su departamento de Ikebukuro -pues quedaba descartada la idea de volver a Shinjuku con ese clima- no le quedaba de otra que caminar entre la fuerte lluvia, que parecía estar por convertirse en toda una jodida tormenta.

Saltando un charco, el pelinegro pensó que tal vez podría entrar a una tienda para comprar un abrigo y una sombrilla, pero ciertamente en el estado en el que estaba (mojado y con unos cuantos golpes y cortes aquí y allá) la idea no era funcional.

Fue cuanto estuvo completamente resignado a pescar un posible resfriado y llegar hecho una sopa a su departamento, que repentinamente un chico bastante conocido para él salió de una de las tiendas de conveniencia que se encontraban a su lado.

-¿Izaya? –Fue reconocido inmediatamente por el joven–Es raro verte en este estado. ¿Todo bien?

Sonriéndole a uno de los pocos humanos que en verdad le parecían interesantes, y con quien de un modo u otro había entablado una pequeña amistad, el menor trato de disimular los pequeños temblores que comenzaban azotar su cuerpo y, acercándose al castaño, con palabras simples le explico lo sucedido desde su llegada a la ciudad.

-En esta ocasión te aseguro que no provoque a la bestia –se excusó ante el comentario del de gorra, quien le había culpado por el actuar del rubio –De hecho llevo una semana fuera de la ciudad.

-Bueno, supongo que te creo. –suspiro Kadota, viendo a lo lejos como sus amigos lo buscaban con la mirada desde el interior de la camioneta.

-Te esperan –Izaya también los vio –Anda, nos vemos después~.

-Me gustaría decirte que te damos un aventón, pero ya vamos retrasados para un evento al que Erika quiere asistir.

-No te preocupes, Dotachin, no queda lejos mí... –respondió el pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiera decir más se vio callado cuando el mayor comenzó a quitarse su peculiar chamarra verde, que casi inmediatamente le acomodo sobre los hombros, pidiéndole que se la pusiera.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, Izaya –le dijo una vez hubo aceptado a regañadientes usarla, subiendo el cierre de esta hasta su barbilla.

-Lo sé, lo sé~ –murmuro el aludido, sintiéndose más cálido gracias a la prenda –Te la devolveré la próxima vez que te vea.

-Cuento con eso –dijo el más alto, sonriéndole a su, de algún modo decirlo, amigo.

A Izaya le hubiera gustado decirle algo más al mayor, pero un repentino grito con todas las letras de su nombre incluidas, hicieron que tanto él como su acompañante dirán un respingo, antes de mirar en dirección a donde el ex bartender se encontraba hecho una furia, caminando amenazadoramente en su dirección.

-Que mal...me encontró –comento en un suspiro el informante, antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Kadota – ¡Diviértanse en su evento! ¡Y gracias~!

Y antes de decir más o dejar responder al castaño, una máquina expendedora los obligo a dar un salto atrás a ambos, de modo que el pelinegro se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a correr nuevamente, para evitar que por su culpa dañaran a uno de sus humanos favoritos, pues claro, dejando de lado lo bien que le caía este, le era importante para muchos de sus futuros planes...

Una señal de transito paso volando a su lado. No sabía por qué, pero el rubio ahora sí que se notaba más que furioso, y en esa ocasión suponía un verdadero problema, pues gracias al frio sus pies estaban algo entumecidos, al igual que sus manos, con las que ahora difícilmente era capaz de acertar arrojar sus navajas en dirección al monstruo (por no decir además que estas se le acababan de terminar).

Adentrándose a un callejón, Izaya pensó en lograr perderlo si, tal como siendo Kanra la vez anterior, se las arreglaba para llegar a uno de los balcones más altos, donde podría huir usando las escaleras de emergencia.

Tal vez si en ese momento Izaya hubiera recordado que la lluvia igual representaba un factor importante para su plan, al llegar al barandal no hubiera resbalado, teniendo con eso una caída más que segura.

Aun en el aire, el pelinegro se preparó mentalmente para el dolor que sentiría una vez su cuerpo golpeara con el concreto, pero para su sorpresa aquel frio y duro contacto jamás llego, pues su cuerpo se encontró siendo atrapado por los fuertes brazos del ex barman.

Sorprendido, Izaya espero el momento en que el rubio lo tirara al suelo antes de comenzar a golpearlo, pero ese momento tampoco llego.

-¿Shizu-chan? –pregunto cuando al ver el rostro del rubio este se encontraba concentrado mirándolo fijamente, sin asomo alguno de emoción.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la nula señal de atención de su parte, Izaya comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos, logrando con ello que Shizuo volviera en sí, y que, sin decir absolutamente nada, comenzara a caminar sin soltarlo, con dirección a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! –Pregunto exaltado el pelinegro, sin dejar de tratar de liberarse -¡suéltame! ¡Estúpido Shizu-chan!

Izaya no comprendí el rumbo de las cosas; primero el rubio lo perseguía por toda la ciudad con aura asesina, y ahora repentinamente lo cargaba estilo princesa.

-Hey, ¡te estoy hablando! –insistió, golpeado su pecho con una mano.

Repentinamente, el ex barman volvió la vista hacia él, pero esta vez con una cara de enojo tal, que al pelinegro se le congelaron las palabras en la boca.

-CA-LLA-TE –fue el fuerte gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de la garganta del mayor, que sumo a la reacción del pelinegro el que abriera sus ojos como platos y su cuerpo se encogiera.

Justo en ese momento Izaya reconoció aquella calle, y casi al fondo de esta el departamento del ex bartender.

Inevitablemente una luz de alarma se prendió en su interior. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía...pero por alguna razón sentía que las cosas en verdad se estaban poniendo muy mal...

-¡Shizuo, esto no es divertido! ¡Suéltame! –volvió a insistir, y creyó haber hecho reaccionar al mayor cuando enfrente de la puerta del departamento este lo bajo.

Izaya estuvo por echar a correr antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera de soltarlo, cuando repentinamente este lo tomo por el cuello y lo jalo hacia él, estampando sus labios en un beso que logro que su cabeza hiciera un corto circuito.

Podía sentir claramente los cálidos labios del ex barman moverse contra los suyos de forma algo violenta, buscando romper la resistencia que había puesto en respuesta al contacto.

Solo era un toque...a pesar de la fuerza se trataba meramente de algo de fricción...Un banal beso...Pero el sentimiento que este le provocaba fue suficiente para lograr desencajarlo, haciéndole creer incluso que todo se trataba de un desagradable sueño, pero el frio en su cuerpo a producto de la lluvia, y la cantidad de emociones en su cuerpo no correspondían...

 _¿Que...? ¿Qué es esto...?_

Apenas el pelinegro comprendió que lo que sucedía era cierto, y no una pesadilla, se apresuró a colocar sus manos en el pecho del mayor para después empujar este usando todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr moverlo en lo más mínimo.

Afortunadamente Shizuo decidió romper el contacto por cuenta propia tras unos segundos, pero justo después, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para escapar, lo apreso por la muñeca y lo jalo consigo dentro de su hogar, antes de hacer que se diera la vuelta mientras lo envolvía por la cintura con ambos brazos.

Izaya quiso darse vuelta nuevamente, pero por más que trataba aquello le era imposible.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –exclamo cuando repentinamente sintió la boca del ex barman pegada a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando su sensible piel, mientras al mismo tiempo lo empujaba con dirección a su habitación.

Debía admitirlo, ahora sí estaba algo asustado...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Hi! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ^^

Eh de decir que no pensé que sería tan largo, pero pues al final me gusto como quedo :v

Pasando a otro tema 7v7r ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo capítulo? Por un lado tenemos a un Izaya sin saber cómo es que termino en el departamento del rubio (fuck! Yes!), y por otro tenemos al protozoo que por cosas que aún no se saben (pero por supuesto que se intuyen 7v7r) se animó a secuestrarlo y robarle un buen beso~ (Entre otras cosas 7v7r omg...my heart~ )

En fin, espero les haya gustado el rumbo de las cosas. El próximo capítulo será el último~

Merezco review? :3

Bye bye~

*29 de octubre. 2016: Edite un poco el capítulo. Apenas hoy tuve la oportunidad de checarlo y pues bueno, corregí algunas cositas y cambie -muy minimamente- otras tantas. Si hay algun error por favor haganmelo saber ^^

PD: Ya estoy trabajando en el ultimo cap. ;)


	3. Capítulo 3 Siempre

_Hola!_

 _Si, lo sé; perdón por la tardanza :'v pero en verdad la escuela me estaba matando ;-;_

 _En fin~, les traigo el último capítulo de este mini-fic :3 Espero les guste!_

 _Aprovecho para dar las gracias a las personitas que dejaron review! En verdad me ayudaron mucho para continuar :'3 Pase por una fase de depresión pos-vacaciones, y créanme que llegar y ver que tenía unos mensajitos tan lindos en estos lugares me animaron mucho. Gracias, de verdad._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo leer~_

* * *

DESCUBRIENDO

CAPÍTULO 3. SIEMPRE

Decir que una pequeña gama de emociones lo estaban atacando en ese mismo instante era muy poco; su cuerpo entero estaba siendo víctima de un cumulo enorme de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que jamás pensó que experimentaría en su vida.

Había sorpresa, confusión, furia, vergüenza, curiosidad, impotencia... Por primera vez en demasiado (DEMASIADO) tiempo, Izaya era incapaz de mantener la calma, estaba entrando en pánico. Es decir, sabía que esa estúpida bestia era impredecible, pero lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo iba más allá del rango en el que lo había encerrado mentalmente para "tratar" de comprender sus acciones a lo largo de los años desde que lo había conocido, y aunque siempre había esperado el día en que Shizuo lograra sorprenderlo completamente, que lograra iniciar un juego donde él quedara en desventaja, ciertamente jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que algo como lo que sucedía en ese momento pasara...aunque claro, eso no significaba que tenía pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Entonces pues, aun siendo arrastrado por el departamento, Izaya concentro todos sus sentidos en encontrar una forma de liberarse del agarre del rubio, de hacer que este lo soltara, y si era posible, que sufriera al hacerlo.

-¡M-MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTÚPIDA BESTIA! –exclamó al sentir los dientes del rubio sobre la piel de su cuello.

Furioso, aprovecho el momento en el que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de una de las paredes de la sala, levantando las piernas -usando a su favor el hecho de que Shizuo lo estaba sosteniendo- y empujando con estas la pared, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo debido a la perdida de equilibrio que provoco en el rubio.

Una vez en el suelo, y libre del ex barman, Izaya se apresuró a levantarse y tratar de huir del lugar, cosa en la que fracaso olímpicamente cuando la bestia alcanzo a tomarlo por uno de sus brazos y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo nuevamente, sin darle ni siquiera un momento para quejarse debido al golpe, pues inmediatamente se colocó encima suyo para inmovilizarlo.

A pesar de saber que era un intento totalmente en vano al no contar con alguna de sus navajas, el pelinegro trato de hacerle frente al rubio, retorciéndose en el suelo para ponerle las cosas más difíciles, pero justo cuando este logro finalmente colocarse entre sus piernas y con un gruñido le arrancó la chamarra de Kadota rompiéndola en pedazos antes de buscar inmovilizar sus manos, Izaya reaccionó sin pensar demasiado las cosas, llevando una de estas a parar en la cara del rubio en un fuerte y certero puñetazo.

El resultado fue un tanto diferente al esperado.

Una vez el golpe se hubo concretado, todo el lugar quedo en total silencio, mientras la mano del más bajo se retiraba lentamente de la escena del crimen.

Para Izaya, la imagen de la cara ladeada del rubio, con mechones cubriendo su rostro y la boca ligeramente abierta con total estupefacción, fue suficiente para entender que lo que acababa de hacer posiblemente no había sido la mejor idea, considerando que la persona sobre de él se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que la bestia de Ikebukuro, el hombre capaz de romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Tragando saliva trató de calmarse pensando en los argumentos que tenía para tratar de defenderse de la furia del ex bartender, aunque sabía claramente que este no entendía de razones, y eso, más que asustarlo, le molestaba; ¡le acababa de romper el suéter de Dotachin!¡Además, prácticamente lo había secuestrado! Ese protozoo no podía esperar que se quedara quieto ¿o sí? ¡¿Y qué demonios se suponía que planeaba al atacarlo de "aquella" forma apenas llegar?! ¡Lo había besado!

Todo debía ser un gran malentendido...

-Izaya –la voz del rubio le hizo dar un respingo, y no porque le sorprendiera el que dijera algo, sino por la forma de decirlo, tan seria y gravemente...

El pelinegro entendió de inmediato que Shizuo no diría nada más hasta que le respondiera.

-¿Qué te pasa, estúpida bestia? –atino a preguntar, empleando su usual tono de voz burlón, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

El rubio no dijo nada; tan solo permaneció estático sobre de él, sin permitir que se moviera.

Izaya comenzaba a incomodarse, demasiado. Su pecho subía y bajaba pronunciadamente, mientras trataba de regular su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, impacientándose cada vez más.

-¡Quítate de encima, monstruo! –exclamo, probando suerte.

Nuevamente no recibió contestación, aunque si sintió claramente como el rubio aflojaba levemente la presión que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Animado trato nuevamente.

-Shizu-chan, sé que eres una bestia, pero...

-¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! –grito de repente el ex barman, estampando un puño a un lado de su cabeza con fuerza y acercándose a gritarle a la cara, dejándolo estupefacto – ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES TU CULPA, MALDITA PULGA!

La cabeza de Izaya pareció querer enterrarse en el piso en reacción a lo dicho y la inesperada e incómoda cercanía de Shizuo. ¡Esta vez él no había hecho nada!

-¡Pero qué...!

Izaya hubiera querido golpear nuevamente el rostro del estúpido rubio frente a él; hubiera querido gritarle una y mil cosas sobre las tonterías que estaba diciendo y haciendo...pero las próximas palabras y acciones del mayor se tragaron toda posible reacción que le hubiera dado la ayuda necesaria para lograr huir, o al menos hacerle entrar en razón a esa bestia.

-HAZTE RESPONSABLE – fue lo que dijo en un siseo el ex barman, antes de apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente, mientras al mismo tiempo le inmovilizaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, impidiéndole de ese modo cualquier opción de negativa.

Una vez más el rostro de Izaya se desfiguro en sorpresa y terror, mientras la lengua del rubio se movía demandantemente dentro de su boca, buscando enredarse con la suya, mientras ambos pares de labios se frotaban en cada movimiento.

El informante trato una y mil veces de terminar con aquel contacto meneando su cabeza a los lados, pero el mismo agarre del rubio se lo impedía, y aunque en un momento consideró darle una "ligera" -entiéndase el sarcasmo- mordida a su atacante, cuando así quiso hacerlo Shizuo se apartó al tiempo justo, antes de retomar su labor apresando sus labios en el proceso, haciendo lo que él había tenido en mente, apretándole su labio inferior entre sus dientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle gemir de dolor, advirtiéndole con ello sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

A pesar de eso Izaya no paro de tratar de liberarse, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio.

En serio, esa bestia tenía que estar bromeando. _Después de tantos años..._

La falta de aire hizo al menor comenzar a debatirse aún más bajo el rubio, quien gracias al cielo entendió la situación y cortó el beso para permitirle respirar, y aunque para Izaya fue un alivio el poder llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente, pronto se arrepintió siquiera de pensarlo así cuando la boca del rubio fue a parar a su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo desde el maxilar hasta una de las clavículas, con claros planes de abarcar cada vez más territorio.

-¡SHI-SHIZUO! –exclamo Izaya con voz entrecortada, sin parar de luchar por liberar sus manos.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando poco a poco a las acciones del ex bartender... Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. ¡Necesitaba para aquello!

-¡Se s-supone que me odias, es-estúpida bestia! –le recordó tratando inútilmente de sonar serio a pesar de la situación, justo al tiempo en que una de sus manos logro librarse de la del rubio y se ubicaba en aquel fuerte pecho, tratando de apártalo sin mucho éxito.

Estaba comenzando a temblar.

-¡P-PARA YA! –insistió, cerrando un momento los ojos cuando sintió la lengua del nombrado sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, causándole cosquillas y mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

Por unos segundos Izaya sintió la necesidad de rendirse ante el rubio, sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera nada funcionaria, pues su fuerza era nada en comparación a la del contrario, quien desde el momento en que logro apresarlo contra el suelo hubo ganado la batalla; pero tan solo con pensar en las posibles razones sobre el actuar del mayor, aquel sentimiento de derrota quedaba botado. Ese desgraciado no podía hacerle aquello solo porque quería. Si el muy maldito estaba caliente él no pensaba ser su medio de desecho.

 _Aun si en el pasado lo había considerado...No pesaba mendigar ese tipo de amor..._

Apretando los dientes y afilando la mirada, Izaya empujo su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando hacer que ambos rodaran por el suelo de modo que terminaron invirtiendo las posiciones. Y así, quedando sentado sobre la cadera del mayor, coloco ambas manos en su cuello, apretándolo y agachándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA PUTA! –fue el grito que con furia le escupió, logrando con ello hacer que el rubio se quedara completamente estático mirándolo a la cara, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

Con un amargo sabor en la boca, Izaya deseo tener la fuerza suficiente para poder matar a Shizuo ahorcándolo, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible por tratarse de un monstruo, se limitó a quitar ambas manos, tratando por todos los medios de mantener aquella mirada de odio que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se quebraba en pedazos.

Habían pasado diez años...y aunque en ese tiempo creyó haber logrado suprimirlo, el sentimiento seguía ahí. Tal vez con algo más de tiempo hubiera logrado erradicarlo por completo... ¿Por qué esa bestia tenía que venir a recordárselo ese día? ¿Acaso se había enterado de su secreto y planeaba humillarlo con ello? Eso era cruel... Pero no sería algo que no se mereciera él en particular.

Tragando saliva reprimió un temblor ocasionado por el frio –quería pensar que era por eso- y finalmente tomo la decisión de levantarse e irse del lugar, pues nada más tenía que hacer allí; pero justo cuando trato de hacerlo las manos del mayor sobre sus caderas lo detuvieron, de modo que en respuesta volvió la vista a él con una advertencia en esta, aunque aquel gesto se desarmo cuando Shizuo, irguiéndose para quedar sentado –recorriéndolo a sus piernas en el proceso-, lo miro con tranquilidad, haciéndole honor a su apellido.

-Dije que...

-Lo sé –fue el murmullo que salió de la boca del ex barman, siendo este increíblemente amable –No lo eres.

Izaya tenso la quijada, nervioso y tratando de acallar aquel pequeño grano de esperanza que tantos años había estado hundido en lo más hondo de su pecho...pero aquel intento poco sirvió cuando con gran lentitud Shizuo comenzó a acercarse a él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, hasta que nuevamente sus labios se encontraron.

Solo fue un toque; uno increíblemente pequeño, y a pesar de eso la cantidad de sentimientos fue inmensa, tanto así que cuando el contacto se hubo roto ambos se hallaron extrañándose.

El ex barman se mantuvo a pocos centímetros del informante, analizando cada parte de su rostro mientras el aludido hacia lo mismo, y aunque este último igual pudo sentir las manos del rubio aflojar su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de terminar aquello e irse, simplemente fue incapaz de ello.

Shizuo sentado en el piso de la sala con Izaya sobre sus piernas. Ambos mantuvieron aquella posición y silencio por varios segundos, pero pronto la espera acabo junto con la paciencia del mayor, quien incapaz de soportar más tiempo volvió a acercarse al informante, capturando con cuidado sus dulces labios, observando con sorpresa como el pelinegro tan solo cerraba los ojos con lentitud mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín.

Shizuo se sintió enternecido por la expresión en aquel lindo rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado cargando con ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué hasta ahora eran plenamente conscientes de eso?

Esas preguntas surcaron por un momento los pensamientos del rubio, pero inmediatamente decidió que concretaría las respuestas más tarde, de modo que dejándolo de lado retomó su agarre sobre la cadera del menor, antes de deslizar sus manos hacia arriba, colándose entre la húmeda playera y deleitándose con la suavidad de esa piel, tan tersa y blanca...

Cuando Izaya se estremeció debido al frio toque, Shizuo embozo una pequeña sonrisa en medio del beso, antes de reparar en donde se encontraban y en qué condiciones, así que, sin problema alguno, coloco sus manos bajo las piernas del informante aprovechando que este lo sostenía por los hombros, y se las arregló para levantarse del suelo sin soltarlo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación sin parar ni un segundo de besar aquellos exquisitos labios.

Una vez en la nueva estancia, Shizuo se dirigió hacia la cama, depositando al informante en esta, colocando sus manos a cada lado de él para no aplastarlo con su cuerpo.

-No... - susurro Izaya quedamente, como si la cordura regresara a su cabeza, mientras débilmente desviaba el rostro a un lado.

Por un momento el ex barman considero aquella débil petición, sintiendo las manos del menor colocarse sobre su pecho, pero sin hacer fuerza contra este en realidad, a lo que, frunciendo el ceño, se agacho para depositar un beso sobre el cuello que Izaya había dejado expuesto, sonriendo satisfecho al verlo estremecerse y regresar su vista a él, tal como quería.

El pelinegro trato de mantener una mirada firme y dispuesta a defender lo dicho, pero aquello poco le duro ante el rubio, quien mirándolo del mismo modo solo necesito una mínima señal de duda expresada en sus granates ojos para poder volver al ataque, tratando en el proceso de convencerlo de dejarse llevar junto con él. Poco a poco.

Izaya se odio por su error, y a la vez odio al rubio por no dejarle ni un segundo para tratar de juntar un poco de voluntad para apartarlo e irse, pues simplemente no paraba de acariciarlo y repartir besos por todo su rostro mientras él solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y no, no le faltaban las fuerzas para negarse a los toques del rubio, él podía ideárselas para librarse de ese monstruo, de eso no había dudas...pero aquello solo podía ser si tan solo su cuerpo se dignara a cooperar con aquello, y dejara de querer _sentir_ aun cuando su mente se encontraba en toda una guerra, debatiendo lo "correcto" con lo "incorrecto" en cuanto a la situación que se estaba desarrollando, siendo el intermediario del asunto su deseo de ser amado por aquella bestia... de sucumbir por una vez en su vida ante las circunstancias, sin tratar de controlar nada.

Era difícil pelear contra uno mismo mientras ese rubio lo acariciaba tan necesitada y cuidadosamente mientras repartía besos en su piel como si se tratara de todo un Dios a sus ojos...como si fuera su Dios.

-Ah... -un pequeño gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió su playera siendo desgarrada por el ex bartender, quien sin problema alguno se encargó de botar los pedazos lejos antes de proceder a quitarse su propia camisa, dejando expuesto su delgado pero fuerte cuerpo.

Izaya soltó un suspiro cuando una mano grande y cálida recorrió su ahora desnudo torso, calentando cada zona que tocaba en lo que se suponía era una caricia, antes de centrar su atención en el pecho, haciéndolo estremecer, mientras sin tregua alguna devoraba la piel de su cuello, dejando profundas marcas rojizas.

Sin perder el tiempo, y aprovechando la momentánea sumisión de parte del pelinegro, Shizuo se permitió deslizar sus manos abajo, hasta el pantalón de este, antes de hacer lo mismo que con la playera, logrando con ello que Izaya se tensara y colocara ambas manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo levemente, y aunque aparentemente él accedió a apartarse no por ello detuvo sus acciones, pues inmediatamente que logro deshacerse de esa prenda se hayo apresando ambas piernas entre sus manos, recorriéndolas, besándolas y deleitándose por la hermosa forma que tenían y su suavidad.

Perfectas...como su dueño.

-De-detente... -fueron las débiles palabras que salieron de la boca del pelinegro cuando, tras besar una de las blancas extremidades entre sus manos, Shizuo se acomodó mejor entre estas, pegando su pelvis contra la contraria antes de volver a colocarse encima de aquel delgado cuerpo, juntando ambos pechos y labios, mientras con enloquecedora cadencia comenzaba a hacer movimientos con la cadera, logrando con ello sacar un fuerte gemido de parte del informante.

Para Izaya aquello era más que vergonzoso. El contacto de la piel de Shizuo con la suya le estaba nublando cualquier pensamiento medianamente coherente, tanto así que inclusive sus manos habían ido a parar a ambos fuertes brazos, tan solo para sentirlo y tener algo a que aferrarse en respuesta a las sensaciones que el beso y las caderas de ese hombre chocando contra las suyas le provocaban.

-Ah, Shi-Shizuo, Shizu-chan...

Por unos segundos, consideró que aquello no era tan malo...Es decir, podía permitirle al ex barman hacer eso con él... Unas cuantas caricias...solo eso... ¿no?

Con manos temblorosas Izaya se encontró tomando entre estas el cabello del rubio, dirigiéndolo para que volviera a besarlo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sin duda alguna le encantaba el sabor de los labios de esa bestia.

Mientras, Shizuo no tardo nada en reaccionar a la petición que se le hacía, yendo inmediatamente a complacerle con un beso húmedo, más profundo y vivaz que todos los anteriores, mientras sus manos reafirmaban sus caricias sobre su torso. Definitivamente le era imposible seguir controlándose ahora que él pelinegro parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar un poco más.

Haciendo más lentas las embestidas, llevó una de sus manos a bajar desde el pecho hasta el vientre del menor, cuidando que este no se exaltara con lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que, tratando de mantenerlo distraído pasando a situar su boca tras la oreja de este, donde había notado que era más sensible, introdujo la mano bajo la ropa interior, apresando en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso el miembro del informante, justo cuando este había colocado una mano sobre la suya, tratando de impedir aquello sin éxito alguno.

-¿Q-que crees q-que haces...? –balbuceo Izaya con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras intentaba inútilmente de hacer que lo soltara.

Al no recibir contestación alguna, y al no poder librarse de aquel toque, el informante cerro los ojos con fuerza, y se mordió los labios, tratando a toda costa de no dejar que saliera sonido alguno de sus boca cuando el mayor comenzó a mover su mano en un sube y baja por toda la extensión de su virilidad, que inevitablemente se encontraba ya erecta y húmeda en respuesta a las acciones previas, mientras con su mano libre estimulaba uno de sus pezones en el proceso y su boca se paseaba por su cuello, haciéndole el trabajo increíblemente difícil.

Izaya sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

-N-no...Shizu-¡ngh!

Estremeciéndose, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de acallar los gemidos que inevitablemente comenzaban a nacer de esta y que, sin saberlo, fascinaban al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Para Shizuo, la imagen que tenía en ese preciso momento frente a él era incomparable; el pelinegro recostado en su cama exponiendo aquella lechosa y suave piel -con unas cuantas marcas recién hechas por él-, con una mano apresando las sabanas y la otra sobre su boca, tratando de mantener a raya sus gemidos, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados en respuesta al placer que sentía. Shizuo jamás hubiera pensado que Izaya fuera tan...hermoso. Definitivamente sus sueños no habían podido hacer justicia alguna de la verdadera perfección del pelinegro.

Sintiendo el cuerpo del informante estremecerse, Shizuo entendió que este había cedido a las caricias que le estaba brindando, así que, lamiéndose los labios, se encargó de terminar por desnudarlo, sin parar sus movimientos en ningún momento para evitar que el menor reaccionara negativamente.

Mirando una vez más de pies a cabeza al pelinegro en la cama, no pudo evitar sentir como su propio miembro se endurecía y un deseo egoísta despertaba en su pecho.

Aquella pulga molesta no podía ser vista ni tocada por nadie más; nadie podía acercarse a Izaya más que él, nadie podía verlo de la forma en la que estaba ahora...Esas expresiones de placer le pertenecían a él. Su atención, su odio, sus travesuras, su vida; todo eso le pertenecía. Ese hombre era suyo.

 _Siempre fue mío...siempre será mío..._

Sonriendo, pasó una mano por la frente del informante, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y haciendo que este abriera los ojos un poco, antes de depositar un beso en su frente, como reafirmación de sus propios pensamientos, como un sello para la promesa que acababa de hacerse.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, bajo para depositar otro beso en labios del menor, antes de liberar el miembro de este para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior también, para llevar su mano hasta aquel orificio del cual quería apropiarse en ese momento.

Izaya no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo asustado en respuesta a aquellas acciones, sobre todo cuando, al leve toque de los dedos del mayor al ser deslizados por su piel, escucho el peculiar sonido de un cinturón ser retirado, seguido de una cremallera, sintiendo justo después los dígitos del rubio llegar a su estrada.

-E-espera, Shi-Shizuo, no... -le fue imposible el evitar balbucear, mientras trataba de alejarse inútilmente–No quiero...

Izaya quiso moverse, liberarse, pero el peso que ejercía el rubio sobre él le hacía imposible tal labor. Esa bestia en verdad tenía pensado ir más lejos, y eso era algo para lo que él no estaba del todo dispuesto ¿cierto?

-Izaya... -escucho susurrar al mayor cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer. La forma en la que decía su nombre...

Para el ex barman no fue complicado, a pesar de las quejas del nombrado, comenzar a acariciar superficialmente la entrada de este, preocupándose un poco al sentir aquel lugar tensarse en respuesta a su toque. Si no lograba que Izaya se relajara las cosas serían muy difíciles..., así que, sin parar de palpar sutilmente esa zona, llevo su boca a repartir besos y chupetones por todo el torso frente a él, subiendo por el blanco pecho hasta llegar a los rosados pezones, sintiendo a Izaya estremecerse cuando, al apropiarse de estos, uno de sus dedos se introdujo al mismo tiempo en su orificio, aprovechando la relajación de este en respuesta a los estímulos.

-S-Shizuo...n-no...-apenas logro escucharse de boca del pelinegro, quien al no poder hacer mucho con sus manos, mantenía estas en su cara, ocultando sus ojos y tapando su boca, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Shizuo se relamió los labios al ver el estado del informante y sentir sus paredes, que curiosamente eran muy estrechas...

Algo confundido por lo último, comenzó un lento mete y saca, moviendo un poco su dedo para tratar de romper algo de resistencia, mientras al mismo tiempo sus labios viajaban del pecho a la mandíbula del menor, antes de quitar con su mano libre la que cubría la boca de este, para justo después apropiarse de sus labios, besándolos con intensidad mientras las acciones en su entrada continuaban, ahora de forma un poco más sencilla, por lo que, con cuidado, llevó un segundo dedo a adentrarse en aquella cavidad, logrando con ello hacer que el informante soltara un jadeo.

Cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar los impulsos que comenzaban a querer hacerse de su voluntad, Shizuo apoyo la cabeza en el blanco pecho, concentrándose en los movimientos de sube y baja en respuesta a la acelerada respiración, y escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-¡AH...! –un fuerte e inesperado gemido de parte de Izaya le hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose con una mirada confundida y un cuerpo siendo víctima de espasmos. Incluso las piernas del informante se habían puesto rígidas, mientras trataban inútilmente cerrarlas.

Por unos segundos, Shizuo creyó que le había dolido, que había lastimado a Izaya, pero el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas, y aquella mirada confundida pero avergonzada, le decían lo contrario.

Intrigado, decidió repetir lo que había hecho antes de que esa reacción de parte del pelinegro sucediera, así que, colocando una mano sobre el hombro contrario, al ver que su presa trataba de erguirse, tanteo nuevamente, deslizando sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera.

-¡...Ngh! –a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Izaya no pudo ocultar el gemido que escapo de sus labios. Aquello se sentía realmente bien...

-Así que aquí es... -murmuro Shizuo en respuesta, embozando una sonrisa antes de volver a golpear aquel lugar -¿Te gusta?

Desviando la cara, enojado y lleno de vergüenza, Izaya se negó a dar respuesta alguna, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando del mismo modo los dientes.

-Lo siento, pulga –dijo de repente el ex barman, sacando ambos dedos y tomando entre sus manos las caderas ajenas, jalándolas con fuerza para acomodar mejor al pelinegro, de modo que entrar en el fuera más fácil –No puedo aguantar más...

Aturdido por el rápido movimiento y las palabras del mayor, Izaya tan solo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos y presenciar como este tomaba sus piernas para abrirlas un poco más, antes de pasar a sujetar con una mano su propio miembro, acariciándolo un poco antes de acercarlo a su entrada.

Enserio...tenía que estar bromeando... ¡ESA COSA NO IBA A ENTRAR EN EL!

-¡E-espera, Shi-Shizuo! –rápidamente, Izaya atino a usar sus manos para empujarse hacia atrás, en un intento por alejarse del nombrado. ¡Lo iba a romper!

Con el ceño fruncido, en un afán por mostrarse decidido, trató de hacerle frente a Shizuo, quien haciendo lo propio fue avanzando a la par de él, antes de simplemente hartarse y tomar uno de sus tobillos para jalar de este con fuerza y regresarlo a su lugar, cerca de él.

Izaya sintió un sudor frio bajar por su espalda cuando, sin permitirle recuperarse de aquel movimiento, el monstruo envolvió su cintura con un brazo, pegándolo a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre dirigía su erección y la colocaba en su entrada, frotando esta un par de veces antes de empujar un poco, abriéndose espacio con algo de dificultad, mientras que el informante, entendiendo que no podía evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir más sus piernas, tratando de relajarse para que aquello no le fuera tan doloroso.

-¡N-ngh...! ¡Shizu-ah! –inconscientemente, sus manos habían ido a parar a la espalda del rubio, dejando largas y profundas marcas en su necesidad de aferrarse a algo para evitar gritar.

Por su parte, Shizuo podía sentir cada uno de los arañazos que el menor trazaba en su espalda y, aunque no le dolían en lo más mínimo, era consciente de que aquello significaba que a Izaya sí, aunque este no quisiera decirlo, así que, sabiendo que no podía ser de otra forma la cosa, dadas las circunstancias, se apresuró a tomar una decisión, abrazando con fuerza al informante antes de colocar su mano libre en su hombro, empujando aquel menudo cuerpo hacia abajo al tiempo que él daba una embestida con la que logro entrar completamente.

-¡A-AH! –el cuerpo de Izaya dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que de su garganta salía un entrecortado jadeo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que trató de ocultar cerrándolos con fuerza mientras que, en vista de que era un hecho que no podía quitarse a Shizuo de encima, sus brazos y piernas se enredaban entorno al cuerpo del rubio, tratando de impedir que este hiciera movimiento alguno.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, y de sus labios rogaban por salir palabras que buscaran hacer que el mayor no se moviera, que le hicieran saber que aquello en verdad le dolía y que hiciera algo por ayudarle...Pero como siempre, su orgullo no le permitía tal cosa; no quería ser visto como alguien débil, pues no lo era...él podía soportarlo ¿no...?

Con la respiración acelerada y varios gemidos dolorosos atorados en su garganta, Izaya trato de relajarse y parar de temblar sin mucho éxito. No quería que Shizuo notara el estado en el que se encontraba..., pero claro, eso fue algo inevitable.

-L-lo siento, ¿te duele demasiado? –la voz del rubio resonó amablemente en la habitación. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el estado de Izaya; podía sentir todo el cuerpo de este temblar... Y aunque moría por comenzar a moverse, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que Izaya se sintiera bien...

No le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta alguna de parte del pelinegro; sabía que este no pensaba responder afirmativamente a aquella pregunta.

Tan molesto y orgulloso...

-Tranquilo, esperare -murmuro por lo bajo, escuchando con algo de pena un débil gemido doloroso que escapo de boca su pulga.

Teniendo la urgente necesidad de que Izaya se recuperara, Shizuo comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la lechosa piel a su alcance, mientras sutilmente acariciaba los negros y húmedos cabellos, antes de llevar una mano a la erección en medio de sus cuerpos, acariciándola con suavidad, sintiendo después de unos segundos que todo aquello daba resultados, pues sentía el interior del pelinegro un poco más relajado, y su cuerpo ya no temblaba tanto, del mismo modo que las extremidades ya no lo abrazaban con demasiada fuerza.

Incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo más tiempo, en vista de que al informante ya no sentía demasiado dolor –y claro, ya que quería hacer que este se sintiera tan bien como él- Shizuo saco su miembro unos cuantos centímetros, sin dar tiempo a nada antes de dar un empujon, que logro hacer que ambos gimieran.

-¿Q-qué... ¡ah!?

La voz de Izaya aun sonaba algo adolorida, pero en esta igual comenzaba a estar presente lo que Shizuo tanto quería, así que, más animado, repitió aquel movimiento, tratando de golpear el punto que hace un rato había tocado con sus dedos y que le había permitido ver al pelinegro con una expresión sumamente excitante.

-¡Shi-Shizuo! –lo había encontrado.

Aferrado a la espalda del mayor, Izaya comenzó a perder la batalla contra sí mismo, dejando que algunos jadeos y suspiros salieran de sus labios cuando de algún modo aquello empezó a ser sumamente placentero. ¿Cómo era posible...?

Sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas debido a las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo, mandó todo al diablo y se dejó llevar, comenzando a mover las caderas al compás de las estocadas de su bestia, quien alegre de verlo rendirse junto a él, se apresuró a capturar nuevamente sus labios, haciendo más fuertes y precisas las penetraciones, sabiendo que ambos estaban cerca del final.

Y así, separándose para poder tomar aire y gemir juntos, Izaya fue el primero en correrse, manchando su cuerpo y el del rubio sin que a ninguno le importara en lo absoluto, antes de que este último hiciera lo mismo en su interior, disparando su esencia entre unas cuantas embestidas más, antes de caer agotado sobre el cuerpo ajeno, saliendo de él apenas su miembro se asentó.

Aunque Shizuo no quería moverse, sabía que era pesado para el menor, así que sin muchas ganas se movió a un lado, alarmandose al notar a Izaya moverse y calmándose casi inmediatamente al verlo solo rodar y quedar acostado dándole la espalda, sin moverse más.

Sin pensarlo, el ex barman uso sus últimas fuerzas para acomodarse detrás del informante, estirándose para jalar una cobija para tapar a ambos, antes de pasar una mano sobre aquella delgada cintura, apretando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo al mismo tiempo que depositaba un sutil beso en su coronilla.

Shizuo apenas pudo embozar una ligera sonrisa cuando a segundos de haber hecho eso, sintió una de las manos del pelinegro posarse sobre la suya, sin hacer nada, solo permaneciendo ahí.

Realmente ninguno tenía las ganas de hablar de lo que acababa de suceder, de aclarar absolutamente nada en ese preciso momento, estaban exhaustos, así que, ambos hombres parecieron acordar cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo, dejando para después cualquier discusión o charla. Después de todo, realmente no pensaban olvidar nada de lo que había sucedido... aunque claramente en un principio uno estaría más convencido de ello que el contrario. Por su lado Shizuo seria quien graciosamente se tomara más tranquilamente las cosas, pues al menos para él todo era sencillo: Quería a Izaya; a pesar de todo lo quería, y muy probablemente las cosas habían sido así desde el momento en el que se habían conocido. El hecho de que ahora lo aceptara era quizá algo más complicado de explicar, pues ciertamente para ello tenía algo que ver el hecho de haber conocido a Kanra, pues desde ese momento había considerado la posibilidad de que Izaya le atraía.

Es decir, en el pasado no había pensado abiertamente la posibilidad de que Izaya le pareciera atractivo, sobre todo por tratarse de un chico y por aquel "odio" que día a día se profesaban. No sería algo normal...pero al ver a Kanra, y enamorarse de su imagen para después enterarse de que se trataba de Izaya...bueno, a partir de ese momento aquella posibilidad había sido considerada.

A veces solo se necesitaba de un minuto de duda para que surgieran nuevas ideas... ¿no?

Sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados, Shizuo acepto que acababa de meterse en un gran problema. Los hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro juntos...Nada bueno podía salir de un par de un monstruos...pero, de cualquier modo le daba igual. Lo único que le preocupa en esos momentos, era lo que tendría que explicarle al pelinegro cuando este despertara, pues lo reconocía, Izaya tendría mil y un cosas que reclamarle, y todo con justificación...Pero aun con eso no pensaba echarse para atrás...No dejaría que lo que dijera le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Era hora de que ambos aceptaran lo que desde siempre había existido entre ellos.

-Aunque no lo creas, te quiero, pulga – soltó en un hilo de voz el ex barman, para no despertar al pelinegro; después frunció ligeramente el ceño –...así que no compliques las cosas y acéptalo.

Tras unos segundos de haber dicho aquello, el rubio cayó dormido, sin saber que Izaya lo había escuchado, y que por aquellas sencillas palabras sus planes de escapar mientras él dormía habían cambiado...

Tal vez...tal vez podría dignarse a escuchar lo que Shizuo tendría que decirle a la mañana siguiente...

Dándose la vuelta con lentitud para no despertar al mayor y poder quedar de frente a este, Izaya se acurruco más contra él, enredando sus piernas con las contrarias. Después de todo, y aunque no lo dijera...él había amado al rubio desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, siendo mejor que todos sus amados humanos juntos...Siendo un monstruo, su monstro.

Solo una cosa pasó por la cabeza del informante antes de caer dormido: Debía encargarle a Namie que buscara una chamarra igual a la que la bestia había roto.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció :'v ?_

 _Espero les haya gustado ^^ (cualquier error pls haganmelo saber, ¿vale? :3 )_

 _Me alegra informarles que esto a sido todo, así que pronto nos leeremos en otros fanfics Shizaya 7v7r (esta vez con más trama; lo juro. Es que en verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto :'v)_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que siguieron mi trabajo~! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso :3_

 _Hasta la próxima~ 3_


End file.
